Primera vez
by amai6481
Summary: Colección de Oneshot que muestran como Yakumo y Haruka se enfrentan a distintas situaciones. No tienen un orden especifico pero intento colocarlas los más cronológico posible.


Los personajes no son míos.

Pertenecen a la serie Shinrei Tantei Yakumo-kun.

 **Primera noche juntos**

* * *

La primera vez que dormimos uno al lado del otro no fue nada planeado, simplemente se dio.

Luego de un día muy ocupado visitamos algunos testigos y reunimos evidencia era hora de decir adiós.

Sin embargo no era algo que deseaba hacer de hecho quería pasar un rato más él.

Pero no encontraba una buena excusa.

Es tarde- dijo.

Si- conteste, estaba caminando más lento que de costumbre revelando mi deseo de no querer alejarme, caminaba detrás del así podría ver su espalda al andar, fue una manía que había estado alimentando últimamente.

Mmm-pensaba seguía sin tener nada que decir.

Soy torpe- recitaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Creo que debería ir a dormir a casa de Miki.

Él se detuvo un momento- No iras a casa- me miraba un poco confundido.

Ya no hay trenes a esta hora- mentira aun alcanzaba el último tren.

Puedes agarrar un taxi.

Cierto...-dije sin pensar, cielos me atrapo.

Ahh es solo malgastar dinero-eso no es mentira del todo pero no es la excusa más adecuada para este momento después de todo tomar un taxi era lo más lógico.

Yo lo pagare.-intento sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

No-dije casi con un grito.

Me miro sorprendido.

Digo-aclare mi garganta.

No podría aceptarlo.

Tonta-a pesar que no era algo agradable, se sintió tan bien escucharlo.

Vamos te llevare hasta ahí... debo hacer eso aunque sea si me estuviste siguiendo todo el día.

Es amable-pensé por un momento, oh espera, lo dice como si fuera una molestia.

Mis mejillas se inflaron mostrando mi molestia- No era necesario esa última frase.

No veía su rostro pero sabía que el sonreía.

En el taxi camino a casa de Miki.

No sé en qué momento exactamente pero con la mezcla de sonido del auto en movimiento, la suave música que sonaba en la radio y la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Además se sentía cálido, había una agradable sensación estando así cerca de él, no estábamos juntos pero era suficiente.

Mis ojos lentamente se cerraron y todo se puso negro... zzzzzz

 _Punto de vista de Yakumo._

Mmmm-se supone que debo ver que llegue a casa sana y salva, Arggg...esto es molesto.

No sé cómo preguntarle la dirección y supongo que si la llevo a la estación estaría bien, o es mejor llevarla hasta su casa nos hemos visto varias veces pero de hecho no sé dónde vive, no sé, no lo sé... Gotou dijo cosas durante el día que me están molestando.

No le dije que tenía que acompañarme hasta el final, sin embargo no la detuve, por mi mente no paso el pensamiento de detenerla y enviarla a casa, se hizo tan natural llevarla conmigo...¿Que se supone...?

Creo que iré a dormir a casa de Miki- dijo de la nada.

Eh-eso me sorprendió y mmm parece que siento decepción. ¿Por qué...? yo quería saber dónde...

Ya no hay trenes a esta hora- dijo se miraba extraña

Pero pensé que aun alcanzaba el último tren.

Un taxi-sugerí

No-rayos porque sigo insistiendo ella parece querer irse por su cuenta. Bien no me importa. Termine aquí.

No podría aceptarlo-dijo luego de unos momentos sonrojándose.

Eh... ¿por qué hace ese rostro?

Tonta-esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Idiota ¿Por qué... dices esas cosas?

Vamos te llevare hasta ahí... si me estuviste siguiendo todo el día.-rayos mi boca no se detiene.

Su rostro mostro un puchero-

No era necesario esa última frase.-dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Gire mi rostro y sonreía sin que ella lo notase- Cielos es como una niña se enoja y luego hace ese tipo de rostro.

 **En el taxi.**

Se sentía un dulce aroma a Vainilla , lo sentí durante todo el día. Quizá sea su shampoo o un perfume. -Huele bien.-dije sin pensar.

Al darme cuenta de mis palabras, inmediatamente gire para excusarme pero en lugar de ver su rostro sentí algo en mi hombro.

ZZZZ.

Su respiración era lenta, pero de alguna manera era agradable escucharla.

Se acurruco un poco más en mi hombro y balbuceaba algo pero ha de ser árabe por que no entendí nada.

Mi mano se dirigía hacia su mejilla cuando...

¿Cuál es la dirección exacta?- interrumpió el taxista.

Eh -

Si, esta es la zona pero la señorita no dijo la dirección exacta.

Cierto-

Yo no la se.-murmure.

Creo que debe despertar a su novia,

Cierto.-

Otra persona que piensa que somos pareja.- pense

Oye-intente jalar una de sus mejillas.

5 minutos más mamá dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

Oye- ella sea acomodaba más cerca de mí, más cerca…

Hey desp...-

Vainilla.

Su cabello tiene un dulce olor a vainilla. Así que era su shampoo.- Lo pensé un momento.

Disculpe de la vuelta, por favor- y el taxista giro.

Tenía dos opciones la llevaba a casa de mi tío y me aguantaba sus comentarios. O la llevaba al club...

Definidamente el club. Si definitivamente.

Y así fue como en el camino de regreso oliendo ese aroma a vainilla, la radio y sintiendo el aire frio de la ventana cerré mis ojos.

Servido.- El auto freno y nos encontraos en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Me dormí y mi mejilla estaba encima de su cabeza aun escuchaba esa suave respiración.

Page la tarifa y la baje intentando no despertarla -pero uno de los autos que pasaba en ese momento derrapo tan fuerte que ella se levantó de un susto,

Yakumo...-miro sorprendida.

¿Por qué...?- miro a su alrededor.

Señorita no supi...-dijo el taxista

Oh me dormí.-gracias salió del auto y agradeció el servicio

Lo siento-dijo apenada.

Me dormí y al final no pude decir cuál era la dirección ¿cierto?-

Cierto-dije conteste por reflejo.

Era cierto pero gracias a que era de mente corta no tuve que explicar mucho, si lo pensamos bien solo tenía que despertarla, revisar su cartera... no es algo que este del todo bien pero bueno era una emergencia...

Tonta

Lo siento y empezamos a caminar.

Mmm…¿por qué no me despertaste?

Lo hice

Oh-

Tienes el sueño pesado y roncas-agrege

Ah lo siento- se escondía detrás de su bolsa. Nunca he dormido antes frente a nadie excepto mi mama y no me dijo que roncara ah y Miki ...la ahorcare no me dijo que ronco.

Seguía riendo nerviosamente.

Así que no te quejes hice lo que pude.-mentira si lo intentaba un poco más la hubiera despertado.

¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?-pensaba

 **En el club**

Como sea, ocupa el sofá y duerme mañana agarras el primer tren.

Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a revisar los documentos.

Yakumo ¿no dormirás?

Revisare esto antes.-

Te ayudare-me senté frente a él.

No es necesario solo duerme

Pero... ¿soy una molestia?-

Sip, lo eres.

Mordí mi labio.

Puso algunas fotos frente a mi.

¿Eh?

Mira y busca alguna cosa extraña.

¿Que busco?

Lo que sea algo que nos pueda decir si alguien la seguía.

Bien, bien-

Eres una entrometida...-alcance a oír.

Le di una sonrisa burlona y le saque la lengua.

Y así fue la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos.

Al día siguiente tenía un par de ojeras las cuales me hacían parecer un panda.

Pero es un recuerdo que atesoro... realmente lo hago.

Yo en ese momento me pregunta cómo sería la próxima vez.

* * *

Yo quería escribir algo corto en serio pero resulto en esto... ahhhh :

Mi idea es escribir una serie de "pequeños" Oneshot que no lleven a cabo en un momento especifico de la serie ni nada solo

un como pudo ser...

Agradecería sus comentarios, tengo los borradores de los otros listo para su corrección e intentare reducirlos.

(Pero no prometo nada hahaha)

Gracias por su tiempo y me gustaría saber que opinan.

PD: La ortografía no es mi fuerte para nada así que disculpen los errores.


End file.
